


One More Lie

by kaianieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/kaianieves
Summary: This is for round six of theSastiel Creations Challenge.





	One More Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is for round six of the Sastiel Creations Challenge.

When Castiel arrived at the bunker, it was silent. That usually wouldn't be a concern; tonight it was too silent. He couldn't hear the muffled noises from Dean's television in his so-called "man cave", or the floor creaking as Sam wandered between the shelves in the library.

"Sam? Dean? Are you here?" he called. Cas walked throughout the bunker until he reached the kitchen. There at the table sat Sam and Dean, along with Jack. Judging by the looks on everyone's faces, something has happened. And it was nothing good. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Dean's jaw ticked, but he didn't say anything. Jack stayed silent as well, staring down at the table.

"Why don't you tell us, Cas?" Sam asked.

At first, the angel was confused. It took him a moment to piece everything together. Castiel glanced at Jack. "He told you."

Jack looked up, tears in his eyes. "Castiel, I'm sorry. I just thought-"

"It doesn't matter what he told us," Sam interrupted. "It matters what you didn't."

Castiel tried to explain himself. "Look, Sam. I wanted to tell you, but we had bigger things to deal with, and-"

"And  _what_ _?_ You dying isn't important?" Sam asked.

"Compared to other things, no," Castiel answered. Sam briefly looked away, huffing a breathe of disbelief. "I made the call that needed to be made at the time. The Empty wasn't going to leave without someone. Better me than Jack."

"That's not the point," Sam said. "You didn't tell us. You didn't tell  _me_ _._ You swore Jack to secrecy and carried on like everything was fine. What was I supposed to think when you disappeared out of the blue? Or if you died when we were around, what then?"

"He's our _son!_ " Castiel said. "He's my son. What happens to me... It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me. You lied to us, again. You lied to  _me_ _,_ again." Sam's hands were balled up in fists at his sides, tears threatening to spill over onto his cheeks. "And now..." He didn't finish his sentence. Sam brushed past Castiel, leaving the kitchen.

All three of them heard the bunker door slam moments later. Castiel turned to Dean, who was still at the kitchen table. Jack had his head in his hands.

"I never meant to hurt anyone with this," Castiel said.

Dean got up from the table. "You never do, Cas," he said. As Dean walked down the hall, Castiel heard him mumble something. "Look where that got you."


End file.
